The invention concerns a mowing implement with a mowing device and a mowed crop conditioning device.
Mowing implements for grains, like grass, are known in the form of mower-tedders or mower-conditioners, in which a cutter bar with an oscillating blade or mowing disk is provided on the front and a mowed crop conditioning device with a tined rotor or crimping rolls is provided in the rear. Alignment of both devices occurs essentially symmetric to a longitudinal center axis of the mowing implement so that a swath is formed almost in the center behind the mowing implement.
On the other hand, it is also already known that a mowed crop conditioning device can be mounted rigidly on the mowing implement in a position offset laterally relative to the mowing device. In this manner, a vehicle is offered a broader track during subsequent cutting.
In addition, DE-A1-44 22 502 discloses a mowing implement with a second harvested crop conditioning device that discharges the harvested crop along a path offset laterally relative to the longitudinal axis of the mowing implement.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the cost for a second mowed crop conditioning device to achieve lateral offset is significant and that the use of a mowed crop conditioning device mounted laterally offset relative to the mowing device restricts the versatility of such a mowing implement.
According to the present invention, there is provided a mower-conditioner having the capability of depositing conditioned crop along a path offset laterally to the longitudinal centerline of the mowing implement.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mowed crop conditioning device having the ability to deposit crop along a path offset laterally to the longitudinal centerline of the mowing implement without restricting the versatility of the mowing implement.
In this manner the mowed crop conditioning device can be placed in different positions with reference to the direction of travel so that leftward or rightward offset or center depositing of the mowed crop can be achieved. Moreover, for road transport the mowed crop conditioning device can also be brought into a position within the admissible road transport width.
A mowed crop conditioning device with a more limited pickup width relative to the mowing device can be moved relative to the mowing device within certain limits without surpassing its outer edges.
In order to always achieve disturbance-free crop flow on the cutting site of the mowing device and mowed crop conditioning device and to maintain the geometric relation between the side walls of the mowed crop conditioning device, it is proposed that the mowing device be accommodated in a housing with a rear wall having a discharge opening and that the mowed crop conditioning device be mounted in a housing with a front wall which is situated with the rear wall to the side of the discharge opening and accepts the mowed crop through its own receiving opening.
The drive of the moving mowed crop conditioning device can occur in principle by means of a hydraulic motor, an angular gear or traction mechanism that is adjusted to the corresponding position of the mowed crop conditioning device. A technically simple solution with limited loss of efficiency in any case is seen in the use of a telescoping shaft, which is brought to a required length. As an alternative to this, a hydraulic motor could also be used, which is directly mounted on the shaft 74 or connected to it.
An adjustment, especially shift of the mowed crop conditioning device across the direction of travel by means of a servomotor or, in general, by means of an operating element, has the advantage that this can be conducted from a vehicle and during operation.
To support and/or increase the laterally offset discharge possibility, a guide device consisting especially of guide plates can be used, which is laterally adjustable, for example, pivotable. When the guide plates are mounted on the mowed crop conditioning device, they also retain their relative position to it during adjustment and require no final guiding.
The use of several servomotors makes it possible to increase or reduce lateral offset of the swath relative to the mowing device independently of adjustment of the mowed crop conditioning device.
By means of control or regulation, which, depending on the operating state, for example, grouping of swaths, individual discharge, manual or sensor-controlled causing lateral or central discharge of the mowed crop, optimal employment of the mowing implement can be achieved.
When the mowing device contains a cutter bar with several mowing disks whose direction of rotation is aligned relative to the center of crop flow, the mowed crop is always fed into its center or close to center receiving region regardless of the position of the mowed crop conditioning device.
A supporting connection between the mowed crop conditioning device and the mowing device means that the relative position of the two is also retained during rough operation on the field and with the presence of a spring suspension, this can be used for both in common.